Color
Penguins can choose from a variety of colors (spelled colours in some countries) to wear. When a penguin first makes an account, they are asked to pick a free starter color from 14 options. Colors are also bought from the Penguin Style catalog in the Gift Shop for 20 coins each. When you look for them in your Player Card, you will see them represented by colored blobs. .]] They are available to Members and Non-Members. As time goes on, it is predicted there will be more colors to choose from. The two newest colors (chosen in votes) are Lime Green (picked in the Color Vote 2006) and Aqua (picked in the Color Vote 2009). Also, Arctic White is coming soon, announced by Billybob on April 20, 2012, but it can be seen before release, usually Sleet at the Dock. Colors available The colors are as follows, going respectively with the picture (you will need to extend the picture to full size): Color Votes *In the Color Vote of 2006, they debated Lime Green and Lavender. Lime Green won. *The winner to the Color Vote 2009 was Aqua, which can still be bought in the Penguin Style catalog. *Lavender, once again, appears and loses to another color. *'Lavender' was in 2nd place. *Some penguins think there will be another Color Vote in the future. Trivia *When Club Penguin first started colors were only available for Members, but on November 1, 2005, they became available for Non-Members as well. *The shady part of the colors is always black with 40% opacity. *In November 2006, penguins voted on whether they wanted Lavender or Lime Green in the Club Penguin Times. Lime Green was chosen and a member party was held in the Dojo. A Lime Green Cape was given away. *You can see light blue, orange, lime green, and yellow penguins all the time on the Club Penguin main page. *During the St. Patrick's Day Party most penguins wear green, dark green, or lime green. *In the Penguin Style catalog, the spelling of the word was changed from "color" to "Color" by popular demand. *Lavender is a bait item on cheating programs such as Penguin Storm. Please do not do this, since it will get you banned forever. *There was a poll from July 24–29, 2009 for the colors Aqua, Maroon, and Lavender. On August 6 it was confirmed Aqua won, and on August 7 it could be bought at the Gift Shop. *Dark Black is used in .swf games. *A few months after the 2009 poll, Aqua was made a starting color. *The Club Penguin Team have updated all games so you can see your penguin in Aqua. *There was no aqua party, nor a free aqua item, unlike the Lime Green Party 2006. *When the Club Penguin Blog released a You Decide poll with a picture of three gray penguins in gnome costumes, many penguins expected gray to be released as a new color. However, Screenhog posted that they used gray penguins in examples as gray is "neutral", and goes with any color (e.g. If they used a yellow penguin to make a shirt, then the shirt might not look good with any color other than yellow) *If ten or more penguins of the same color are in the Night Club at one time, the Night Club's lights will change to the majority of penguins wearing the color. *Old Blue was only obtainable in Rocketsnail's Penguin Chat 3. *The Penguin Style color page is always updated whenever there is a new color. However, the penguins' color changed from yellow to orange in March 2008 for an unknown reason. * Many penguins were upset because the Light Blue and Aqua looked very similar. Maroon was said to be winner by a source online who said Aqua was even voted by a moderator. *Once the Easter Egg Hunt 2012 started, many Penguin's on the server Sleet were spotted wearing the color Arctic White. *It was believed by many that Arctic White would be released for Earth Day 2012, however this turned out to be false. *So far, a new color has been confirmed, or planned to be, released every 3 years. Lime Green was released in 2006, Aqua in 2009 and Arctic White sometime in 2012. *Some Colors, such as Arctic White and Gray, can only be obtained through cheating or a CPPS. Please do not cheat, as it will get you banned for 72 hours, or forever. Gallery Maroon available.png|Maroon penguin splotch. Lavendar_penguin.jpg|Lavender penguin. Possible future colors File:GreyPeng.png|A Grey penguin. File:Old Blue Penguin.png|An Old Blue penguin. File:GoldPeng.png|A golden penguin. See also *Lime Green Party 2006 *Old Blue *Penguin *2009 Color Vote *Aqua Category:Misc. Category:Items Category:Colors